So Close
by kataanglvr125
Summary: How did Aang and Katara get together after the war? This is my take on it. Rated T just to be safe. No flames please. One-shot. Kataang...obviously.


Hey guys. So, this is a story that I wrote a while ago, but I found it recently and revised it majorly. This is the outcome. It's not very long and it is a one-shot.

I've always wondered how Aang and Katara got together after the war because that kiss on the balcony was _not_ spur of the moment. This is my take on what happened.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no way associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wrote this for fun and not for money.

* * *

><p><em>So Close.<em>

As Katara waited patiently for Aang to finish dressing in his exquisite, and oddly handsome, air nomad robes, she could not help but think over all of her memories with Aang. She thought of every hug, kiss, hidden message, and one not so hidden message.

She sighed, both from relief that the war had ended, and from disappointment that she did not realize it sooner.

_"Aang's just a good friend. A sweet little guy, just like Momo."_

"Gah!" She groaned. "Why did I say that?" Smacking her hand to her forehead, Katara cursed her oblivious nature during those early days of traveling. "Stupid. Stupid. Stu—"

"Katara?" She heard someone ask. Raising her head, she noticed none other than Aang standing a mere ten feet from her, wondering what she was doing.

"Oh…hi Aang." Katara looked away, cursing under her breath, "That was close."

"Are you okay? You seem a little stressed." Aang took a step towards Katara.

"Yeah. I-I'm fi—whoa." Katara stuttered upon noticing the robes that covered Aang's body.

He wore an elegant pale yellow full body garb with a crimson sash tied around his toned torso, which was underneath a darker yellow cover with a collar just like the first outfit he had, before it was torn to pieces in Ba Sing Se.

Completing the outfit was an authentic air nomad necklace that reminded Katara of the necklace that was around Gyatso's neck when they found his skeleton earlier that year. The wooden beads the held the necklace together led to a circular pendant with three swirls that flowed with each other, symbolizing Aang's air nomad heritage, and the three cherry colored bundles of string pulled it together by emphasizing the crimson sash.

He looked wise and determined. He was no longer that "goofy kid" that she found a year ago. He was a man. He was a hero. He was a fully realized Avatar.

"What do you think? Be honest." Aang requested, snapping Katara out of her trance.

"I think…you l-look…umm…" Katara mumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence. "You look…cute." She finally managed to declare.

"It looks weird, doesn't it." Aang started to walk away when Katara caught his wrist.

"No!" She shouted, pulling Aang toward herself. His face ended up barley an inch away from hers. "You look very handsome." He was so close. All she had to do was take a step forward. "Well, I better get going. My father is waiting for me and you have to find Zuko. See you later…I guess." Katara slowly backed away from Aang and headed for the exit.

"Wait!" Aang ordered, stopping Katara in her tracks. "I think you forgot something."

"What?"

"This." Aang slowly made his way over to Katara. Grabbing her hand and pulling her to him, he leaned his face in and closed his ashen eyes. They were so close, just a few more seconds.

"Hey Aang!" Sokka yelled from the bleak hallway. Katara and Aang immediately jumped apart, pretending as if nothing happened. "Oh, there you are. Everyone's waiting."

"Okay. Be right there."

"Come on, Katara. Dad is outside. He wants to see you."

"Coming Sokka. Bye Aang. See you later."

"Bye Katara." Aang watched as Sokka quickly pulled Katara out of the room. He was so close. He swore to himself that the next time he saw Katara, he would tell her the truth.

-_Later at the Coronation_-

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" Large cheers erupted from the crowd gathered outside of the royal palace.

"Please. The real hero…is the Avatar." Zuko proclaimed, gesturing toward the young airbender.

"Aang," Katara sighed, looking at him with loving eyes. A whole year; it took Katara a whole year to realize something that took Aang only a moment to discover. All those missed opportunities, all those rejections, and that small moment that happened a mere ten minutes ago. She was so close. She could not take it anymore.

As Zuko chatted with Aang while descending the stairs that lead to the courtyard, Katara sprinted as fast as her legs could go, finally stopping right in front of Aang.

He smiled. "Hi Katara."

"Hi Aang."

"I'm gonna go find Mai." Zuko interjected, letting the young couple have a moment alone.

Katara giggled. "I think you forgot something earlier."

"Oh really. What would that be?" Aang smiled even more.

"Guess."

"Let's see…could it be? No. Maybe…no. Not that either."

"Oh, just kiss me already." Katara demanded.

"Gladly." Aang took a step toward Katara and crashed their lips together. Everyone turned to look at the couple, smiles plastered on all of the faces that watched the kiss.

Aang snuck a protective arm around Katara's waist while he used the other hand to hold the back of her neck. Katara smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Aang's neck. Overcome with emotion, Aang took the hand that cupped Katara's neck, wrapped it around her waist, picked her up, and twirled her around circle, all the while never breaking their kiss.

Once Katara was safely on the ground, the young teenagers broke apart, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen.

Katara giggled, trying to think of words to describe that kiss. 'Exhilarating. Exciting. Some other "e" word.' She thought, smiling as wide as her face would allow. Pulling Aang into a firm hug, Katara whispered a single word into Aang's ear. "Perfect."

"Perfect," he whispered back, burying his face into her neck.

"Well, that was interesting." Sokka announced, causing the couple to unwrap their arms and break their intense hug.

"Look Sokka—" Katara began.

"I'm not mad," he interrupted. "I'm just a little surprised." He turned to Aang. "As long as Katara doesn't get hurt, do what you want."

"Oh Sokka. Thank you!" Katara ran to Sokka and attacked him with a hug, nearly knocking him to the ground. After Katara pulled away from Sokka, she turned and slowly made her way back to Aang.

"Oops. Almost forgot." Aang said after Sokka returned to Suki.

"What?"

"I love you."

Katara was taken aback by Aang's courageous and intense statement. She paused a moment before realizing that her answer was clear and simple "I love you, too." She daintily whispered in Aang's ear while placing a chaste kiss on his rose cheek. A feeling of mirth overtook the two teenagers as the words "_so close"_ disintegrated in their minds. Finally, they would be together, and _so close_ would never intrude on their plans again.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you guys think? Too mushy? Not mushy enough? Just right? Let me know! REVIEW!<p>

_~kataanglvr125_


End file.
